This Is Our Lullaby
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Naraku and Sesshomaru able to get through problems with each other, but this situation is different...AU


**A/note:** **This is the first NarakuxSesshomaru fanfic. My sister wanted me to write one since she's writing my favorite pairings and this is one of her's. This goes out towards my sister I Love Hott Evil Men/ LaughingFreak both my sister's. She's stupid enough to have two accounts. She admits it. This has a character from the first movie. Oh, yes, this in AU.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own InuYasha.**

**This Is Our Lullaby**

It was nighttime, when people could hear two people bickering within their apartment. The two men one raven haired, the other silver haired. In all their ten years of being with one another they barely bickered like everyone else they know. They argue, but they always settled the dispute. This time they may not settle their dispute about what they're arguing about. You couldn't believe that such a couple would bicker for a long time.

A name was heard being shouted once the lover had returned seeing his beloved sleeping with another. In an instant the other man that slept with his beloved was out the door naked. That's when you heard the starting of the argument. Neither of them were as calm as they normally were when it came to seeing that one was with another at the moment. They both trusted each other and one got turned on. The noise got louder.

"Calm down, Naraku!"

Naraku looked at his lover with anger betrayed eyes. "I won't calm down! You're mine and you know that!"

The other put on a robe to cover his naked body. "I want you to calm down and we could settle this at this moment."

Naraku walked out of their room taking his lover with him. His lover sat down in a chair with his arms crossed and his legs crossed. Their quiet was intense and you could feel it in the air in the apartment. Naraku was the first to speak to break the tense silence.

"I'm going to leave for tonight."

His lover looked at him with his amber eyes. "Why? You don't have to leave. It's ridiculous to leave just because of the incident that just transpired."

Naraku looked at him in the eyes wanting an explanation. His lover showed nothing within his eyes. His lover blinked his eyes and kept them on Naraku. Naraku stood up walking back to his and his beloved's room. His lover stood and followed behind him. When his lover got into the room he saw Naraku starting to pack up some of his clothes. His lover went next to his Naraku watching him pack his clothes.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be back. I have to know a few things, first of all."

Sesshomaru stood there silently.

"Did you sleep with anyone else other than Koga?"

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side nodding responding, "Yes."

Naraku thought so. There was things in the room that didn't belong to him nor Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought that he wouldn't know since he does it when he's not home. In the deep part of his mind, he knew that he would know and find out sometime. It was inevitable. Naraku stepped in front of Sesshomaru. His lover's face covered in sweat from the sex that he had.

His bangs sticking to his forehead. His red eyes scanned his lovers very features that were covered by the robe by his memory of his naked body. The incense in the room that Sesshomaru had out for his and Naraku's anniversary were still burning from the night before. The man in front of them eyes were cold, but down deep in his eyes they were ashamed. Naraku put his hand on Sesshomaru's cheek knowing that he felt awful.

"Sesshomaru, are you a whore or do you really work as telemarketer?"

Sesshomaru put his hand on Naraku's and kept it near his cheek. "Yes, I work as both."

"Do you really care about me?" Naraku asked with a questioning look of seriousness.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru let go of Naraku's hand walking out of the room. Naraku grabbed his packed bag knowing that he had all the answers that he was going to get out of Sesshomaru. He walked out of the room after Sesshomaru left first. He saw him sitting there on the chair waiting for the coffee that he started to be done.

Naraku smirked walking out of the apartment leaving Sesshomaru behind. Even though he had answers that he had seeked, he was still leaving his lover for the night to cool off. His lover watched him leave not really wanting him to leave. Naraku opened the door walking out shutting it behind him.

Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and went to the door looking through the peep hole. When he looked through the peep hole he saw noyhing, but an empty hallway. Sesshomaru backed away from the door with his eyes shut. He went back to the chair he was sitting in once before. He felt something wet upon his cheeks and wiped them away from his cheeks with one swipe of his hand.

He knew Naraku would come back. He wouldn't leave him just because of his job. Or would he? He doesn't know anymore. He sat there reaching for a cigarette and his ashtray. He lite the cigarette now looking at the ceiling with the cigarette in his mouth. His eyes blinked and sat looking at the wall now. He heard his cel go offf with the song 'Your Sweet Six Six Six' by HIM. Sesshomaru picked it up, looking at it, then answering the person.

"Naraku?"

"I called to tell you that I'll come back."

"I can't believe that."

"Why not, Sesshie?"

"Don't call me that. The reason is that you won't come back for the whore that you supposively love."

"I'm not a liar."

"Hmph."

"Okay, a tad bit."

"Naraku, promise me, that you'll return."

Naraku chuckled. "I promise, I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Naraku hung up hearing his lover putting out a cigarette disconnect first. He laid down on the bed in the motel room. The same motel room that he and Sesshomaru got stuck in during a blizzard. Sesshomaru was getting cold he had to heat him up with some of his body heat. They both went under the blankets in the motel room and snuggled close to stay even warmer. Naraku remembers how nice it was to have him in his arms that night. They grew closer that night.

They kissed so tenderly under the blankets they were hundling close under. Naraku never felt that close to no one and neither did Sesshomaru in a romantic gesture. His hand ran over Sesshomaru's shoulder reaching for his lover's soft silky hair. Sesshomaru putting his hand on Naraku's shoulder feeling as if he was getting pulled into Naraku's gravitational pull. Naraku couldn't stop looking at his beautiful features after they were done making out.

The wind suddenly burst through the room when they broke apart and he was touching Sesshomaru where he liked to be touched. In that instant, they went to go close the door. Naraku held the door pushing the door to the doorframe to close and Sesshomaru came up behind him helping push it back to where it was. When they pushed it back in place they were back where they were, under the blankets.

Once the storm started to cease, they laid there undercovers still close together. Sesshomaru got on top of his lover bending down licking his ear. The snow that was blew in by the wind was piled in the room on the floor. It was melting. Naraku chuckled putting his hands on the man's cheeks pulling him into a lip fulled kissed. Sesshomaru felt this and kissed back his eyes closing with his hands on Naraku's shoulders. They broke away from each other. They looked each other in the eyes not breaking the gaze.

"Naraku, I love you." Sesshomaru with his cold amber eyes still locked with Naraku.

"Me too." Naraku said not saying those exact words.

Naraku never knew what to say when Sesshomaru said those words to him. Sesshomaru had always quoted those words to him. Not even Sesshomaru probably even knows what those three words even symbolize. Sesshomaru can play with emotions just as much as he can, but Sesshomaru's also a whore. He has to play with other's emotions.

If he was just fooling with his emotions, why would he stay? Naraku has no money. Naraku only works at a high school as a math teacher for Trignometry and Calculus. Then is it because he's gone sometimes and he gave him a roof over his head? Might be for all he knows. He could easily bring people home when he's at the school teaching the high school students.

He went on his side noticing a feel in his pocket. He sat up taking the thing he felt out of his pocket. A small yet medium bag. A bag of cocaine. He looked at the bag of cocaine wanting to do it. He promised himself not to. He doesn't want it no more. He doesn't want to do drugs no more he's been clean for five months now. The man put it on the nightstand next to the bed with the straw he would use.

He looked at the drugs then at his belt on his pants. He took off his belt and looped it around his neck. He put the belt that wasn't hooked to his neck on the heater of the room, but before that he grabbed his cocaine bag and straw to do some of the cocaine so it wouldn't hurt as much. He felt much better to do it now than he was earlier. Why not when it's your last. That's how he sees it.

Sesshomaru sat on the chair where he was left for hours waiting. Waiting for his return. He heard his phone go off hearing 'Dumb' by Nirvana. He grabbed it knowing who it was.

"Inuyasha, what do you want?" Sesshomaru said coldly to the half brother.

"It's about Naraku."

"What about him?" Sesshomaru said hearing Inuyasha not wanting to start anything in his voice and worry for what had happened to his Naraku. You could hear it in Sesshomaru's voice if you listen very closely.

"He's dead."

"How?" Sesshomaru said wanting answers.

"Well, he strangled himself to death by the heater in a motel room."

"I see." His voice still the same.

"They also found cocaine on the nightstand and in his system."

"Hmph."

After that Sesshomaru hung up on Inuyasha acting as if it didn't bother, but in reality it hit him hard. He shook his head not understanding way he's being the one that has someone taken from him between him and Inuyasha. Why couldn't it be Menomaru instead? That's what went through his head while he was getting up from the chair upset. He went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, not sure if this was the right way to feel when someone you love dies.

He's a whore he would have to get over it and deal with it later. He has to put his emotions back aside from everything else once more. He doesn't feel the need to want his emotions to the side at the moment. He wants to grieve, he actually wants to. He never wants to grieve for anyone. Not if he, Sesshomaru, has anything to say about it. He filled the cup with the black coffee and took it to the seat. He sat down starting to drink the coffee.

Once Sesshomaru was done drinking the coffee he went into the bedroom laying there on the covers. He felt some more wet things falling from the side of his face coming from his eyes. The tears went onto his hair and he sat up because of it. He wiped them away with his hand actually trembling. His emotions taking over his body instead of his stoic nature. He never would've thought that this would happen to him if Naraku would've died. He should see it as an emotional freedom to do his job as a whore. Yet, it's not like that. He's in mourning.

He felt his body trembling with him now looking at his hands that were. He put his face in his hands not wanting no more tears fall from his eyes. He lifted his head out of his the palms of his hands looking at the cigarettes laying on the desk near the window. He swung his legs over the bedside and walked over to the desk grabbing the cigarette case. He took a cigarette out and lite it with a lighter that has a dog carved on it.

He put the lighter down and walked away from it going back to the bed. It had something written on the back of it.

To Sesshomaru, from Naraku

Naraku bought him the lighter, it was custom made and he carved the dog onto it. It wasn't there when he bought it, but he decided to make it more meaningful than what it looked like. Plain black and now the red outline of the dog he carved himself. Sesshomaru knew and he remambered when he first got it. He thought it was nice gift since he ran out of lighters to use.

Sesshomaru blew smoke out of his mouth and looked at the lighter once more. He wanted hold it so close. So close to his heart. He got up once more and grabbed the lighter. He lifted his lighter into the light looking at the picture of the dog. The dog's outline in red and black glistening in the light. It was the color of Naraku's hair and eyes. Sesshomaru then put clenched in his hand covering it.

He looked at the ceiling feeling as if he needed to die. It's his fault that Naraku died in the first place. It was his fault he was the one that got caught with Koga in the bed with him. Yet, it didn't mean anything to Sesshomaru, but to Naraku it meant a lot. He thought that meant that he was ready to move on from him and go to someone else. Even though, Naraku knew the truth he felt long betrayed. In which he was with a whore. A whore never tells the truth with Naraku.

Sesshomaru knew that he should've told him before hand, but he didn't want to bother with it. It would've explained everything to Naraku. The phone calls, the late nights, the numbers in his phonebook in his cell, basically everything that Sesshomaru was lying about this whole time with his whore job. He also didn't want Naraku to worry about him. How could he have done this to a man that was asking for the truth in the beginning?

That question pondered in his mind until he was done with his cigarette. He felt awful for doing this to a man that wanted nothing to do with a whore. He lied about all sorts of things and he knew that Naraku was aware of his lies. He thought Naraku wasn't going to kill himself, but think of a way to break up with him. Yet, this was his punishment, to live alone without the man he loves. He went onto his knees starting to ball tears into his hands silently not wanting to be loud or be seen crying.

He didn't want to live without Naraku. He treated him like a human being unlike all the others. The people he slept with saw him as a toy for sex to be used. It was what he thought it was. What he felt in that day in the motel room. The love he held for the raven haired man.

Sesshomaru didn't want this. Didn't want to be alone once more. Didn't want to lose Naraku, who truly cared. It all had fallen into pieces right in front of his eyes. Now, he would have to go to Naraku's funeral that Menomaru would be setting up instead of him. He has to stand strong at the funeral, he doesn't want to show weakness there. Not in front of everyone he knew. The horrible thing is that he would have to see the man he slept with there as well.

After he was done crying on his knees he got up and went over to the bed. Once over to the bed he sat on the side where he slept on. He laid down on the bed after he sat closing his eyes. After years of not breaking his stoic nature it was strange to feel tired from crying. He put the lighter under his pillow then laid his head back down falling to sleep.

Four days later he was at the grave of the man he once had. He was wearing black with everyone else that was standing there giving Naraku respect. He looked at Inuyasha and Menomaru whom were holding each other feeling awful, but then he remembered that those two are betrothed. He looked at the ground with his eyes not one tear falling from his eyes. Everyone else was there Koga, Hiten, Kikyo, Bankotsu with Miroku and the rest of the Kotsu's. Everyone came out because they all knew Naraku someway or another.

Inuyasha looked at the silver haired man standing by himself. Inuyasha understood that he wanted to be left alone while he grieved. He grabbed onto his Menomaru's hand feeling his fingers enlace with his. In a way Inuyasha surprisingly feels awful for his half brother. He rather not start anything at a funeral that is his brother's lover's. He rather not start anything at these times when someone died.

Everybody started to walk away from the grave heading their seperate ways after giving people hugs. Inuyasha and Menomaru walked passed Sesshomaru being one of the three that were still there. Those two got into their car and rode off like everyone else. Sesshomaru stood there froze. Stiff not sure to leave or to stay and look at the man that's in the graound at his feet. He looked one last time and walked away from his lover's grave.

When he was back at the apartment he went into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him locking it. His body moving over to the bed. One step at a time. When Sesshomaru made it over to the bed he sat down his back on the wall with his pillow upon his lap. He looked at the desk. He should've known that this was going to happen. In his mind he has a Naraku that has smirk upon his face grading papers. An alive Naraku.

He got out of the thought and put an misplace hair back to where it once was. He grabbed something under the pillow walking over to the desk. He grabbed a business card that was never used to call someone to put in cable. He took out the thing he grabbed from under the pillow that was in hiding in pillow cover. He poured some onto the table. Sesshomaru started seperating and straightening it with the business card. Once all of it was seperated and straightened he started snorting it.

Sesshomaru continued doing this without stopping with the bag he had, that had enough to kill. He wasn't done. He wanted to be with only Naraku. He never would've thought that Naraku's death would've impacted him that much. His image won't leave his head while he continued and once he stopped, he started searching for more of it.

He looked at the desk seeing that there was more. He grabbed it surprised he wasn't dead yet and the image wasn't. He did the same thing with that one and started snorting that up as well. Sesshomaru dined in on what he was doing, but shortly he felt off. Out of it. He just fell to the ground gracefully. His eyes fluttering shut and his image of Naraku disappearing slowly.

"It finally ends... Naraku..."

After that there was a knock at the door from the downstairs neighbors whom heard him fall. Then the apartment manager came in three hours knocking down the door. He went into the room and saw him laying there on the ground his face stained with tears. The manager grabbed a phone that was closest to him and called the ambulance.

He wouldn't revive once the ambulance got there and he was transported to the hospital. Once at the hospital, they knew they lost him. They took him to autopsy and they found who he was and what he died from. They called his relative who was getting ready for a wedding that was coming up soon and told him what happened.

"Menomaru, Sesshomaru died about four hours ago." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone.

"How?" Menomaru said looking up from the story he was writing for his novel surprised from what he heard.

"He died of a drug overdose of cocaine." Inuyasha said walking back over to the other man, sitting beside his man.

"I suppose, it's time to arrange another funeral." Menomaru said continuing typing with a hint of sadness. Inuyasha sighed and looked for a funeral home for Sesshomaru's, but knew exactly where to lay his corpse.

After the funeral day, Menomaru and Inuyasha came to see the graves since Menomaru had a plot idea because of it. Inuyasha stood there looking at the graves. Naraku and Sesshomaru's graves. Laying next to each other in the afterlife.

____________________________________________________________

**A/Note: This ended up better than I thought it would actually. It's longer than I thought it would be, also. Wow. Oh, yes, if you didn't watch the first movie Menomaru is from it, he's the main villian. I have all four movies, so, don't be too surprised to see them in my stories. Tell me how good it was to you. Arigato for reading. **


End file.
